In general, absorbent articles should comfortably fit the body of a wearer. Most absorbent articles include an absorbent pad having an absorbent core contained in a wrap comprising a barrier tissue and/or a forming tissue.
In conventional structures, the outer cover is typically adhesively secured to the forming tissue of the absorbent pad. In such embodiments, extending an extensible outer cover in the cross-direction extends the forming tissue in the cross-direction. The force used to extend the outer cover, and thence the absorbent pad, can tear or otherwise damage the forming tissue or the barrier tissue of the absorbent pad. Since the absorbent pad is typically a sealed enclosure, namely an absorbent core enclosed within the combination of a forming tissue and a barrier tissue, tearing the absorbent pad, namely either the forming tissue or the barrier tissue, can release superabsorbent particles and other absorbent materials from the absorbent pad, which absorbent materials may then come into contact with the body of the wearer. Such materials can irritate the skin of the wearer, and such release indicates failure of the absorbent article to perform properly. Therefore, it is highly desirable to find a way to prevent tearing or other structural failure of the absorbent pad in absorbent articles which use an extensible outer cover and/or an extensible bodyside liner.